


Wake up With Me

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kara in charge, Play Fighting, Smut, Superpowers, The Couch - Freeform, supersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: It's been days since their first night together. It's been all Kara could think about, but then Jeremiah returned and the entire world seemed to spin off track. But Cadmus has now been defeated, the atom bomb recovered, and there is nothing stopping Kara from the night she's been so impatiently waiting for. Nothing will hold her back tonight. The time for sweet first encounters over, Kara is ready to let loose and blow off the steam and tension that has been rising between them for the past few days in stolen moments and heated glances. Finally, they would be alone together. And hopefully, they'd get to wake up together too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one! I was prompted an 'adult' scene on The Couch, where superpowers were used and things were broken, and I hope I delivered ;) This is my first Karamel smut and I blushed a lot as I wrote it but once I started I was totally inspired. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> It starts with some fluff and banter and ends with a broken couch ;)

“You’re late.” Kara admonished, her smile betraying the mock-seriousness of her voice as she opened the big loft door. She just couldn’t seem to stop smiling these days. Especially around Mon-El. And since they’d recovered the atom bomb and foiled Cadmus’ attempt at an Alien genocide.

“No. No way.” Mon-El argued playfully but defensively, shaking his head while walking up to Kara and snaking his arms around her waist, leaning down for a quick peck. Though, these days nothing was just a quick peck. The kiss quickly deepened, and Kara, losing herself in it started to run her hands up Mon-El’s back towards the hair she so loved to tug at before remembering she was supposed to be fake mad.

Remembering, she pried her lips apart from his, painful as it was and pushed him playfully away. “Yes. Yes way.” She disagreed, turning and walking away from him into her apartment. Mon-El followed, closing the door behind him. She stopped in front of the stove and pointed towards the digital clock display. Play fighting with Mon-El was one of Kara’s favourite things. She loved their banter, the tension that built up when they disagreed, especially now that they had an outlet for that tension… He didn’t just agree with everything she said, he challenged her. That was one thing she enjoyed so much about him. Maybe even loved about him, though she wasn’t allowing herself to even think about that yet.

Coming to a halt, she turned on her heel and knitted her eyebrows in her best ‘I’m mad’ impression. Mon-El came to a stop about six inches in front of her and Kara had to stop her breath from catching, his proximity had such an effect on her. . He played along, looking contrite. “Exhibit A.” Kara started, and Mon-El snorted back a laugh. “8:01.” She added haughtily, the corners of her lips fighting her to turn up. As they watched, the clock changed. “8:02! What do you have to say about yourself?” She challenged.

Mon-El cleared his throat and answered “Well, well I will point out…” He began shifting his eyes sheepishly, dramatically. “That while this may look bad, how do I know that clock is accurate?” He shot his eyebrows up, shrugging.

“Are you accusing me of keeping inaccurate clocks?” Kara retorted, an eyebrow raised, as if he had delivered a grave insult. Mon-El shook his head vehemently.

“No, no, I’d never accuse you of something so awful.” He replied, smiling seductively and reaching forward with a hand to pull her closer to him. She slapped him away. “Okay!” He laughed, pulling his hand back. “But what time was it when I got here? You got pretty carried away with that hello kiss you know…” He added, smiling slyly.

“I know what time it was, I was waiting. You were late.” Kara replied. “And what do you expect! We haven’t been alone in days! Since before-“

“Before Cadmus-“ Mon-El finished her sentence for her. She nodded curtly then turned her face to the side. They had only been together a couple days, only had one glorious night together, before Jeremiah had shown up and the world was thrown into nuclear threat. That one night had been Kara’s first time, and it was everything she had hoped it could be. Gentle, sweet, hot. Mon-El had been a perfect gentleman, making sure she was okay the whole time. And she’d wanted nothing more than to get back to that ever since, maybe see what he was like when he wasn’t being such a gentleman, but as Supergirl she had to have priorities. And Cadmus was her top priority. But she had to put all that aside. He was here now. They were alone, finally.

“I don’t want to talk about that though.” She added, composing herself and turning back to Mon-El. “So.” She said, mock-stern, her poorly withheld smile returning. “You were late.”

“Take me to jail, officer.” Mon-El pouted, holding his fists up together as if to be handcuffed. This elicited a giggly self-conscious laugh from Kara as she playfully batted them away.

“I think that’s moving a little fast for our second time together.” Kara answered coyly, eliciting a barking laugh in return from Mon-El.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I was late.” He decided to finally admit, shooting her a puppy dog look. She couldn’t not smile when he looked at her like that.

“Thank you.” She acknowledged, now snaking her own arms around him, her hands working their way up the lithe muscles of his back as she pulled him towards her. “I just,” She started, pausing, turning her face away in a shy gesture, before turning back and shining her blue gaze upon him. “I just missed you. I missed-“

“This.” Mon-El said, again finishing her thought for her, before crashing his lips against hers.

She nodded against his face, not willing to part from him. “MmmHmmm” She agreed against him. The kiss turned urgent quickly. As they met, their lips had parted instantly, each of their tongues seeking the other. Mon-El’s hands, that had been resting on her hips, started to explore as they kissed. His right moving down, lower and lower, until it caressed and cupped her firm cheek. The left moving up, until it cupped around the back of her neck, under her hair, and he held her securely.

The warmth of his skin on hers sent a shiver down her spine and she arched her body toward him. Mon-El returned the gesture in kind, pressing himself against her, making sure they were touching on every possible surface of their bodies. It felt wonderful, Kara felt so _connected_ to him in the moment. It was like that every time they kissed now, but _this_ , this was different. Her body felt electric with anticipation. She knew what she wanted to happen tonight. And feeling him against her, feeling his arousal, having him in her arms… it all just felt so right.

Kara’s right hand had found its favourite place, her fingers woven through his chestnut hair, tugging at it as she held his head in place, not letting him pull away just yet. Not that he was trying to get away. “Mmmmm” He moaned, smiling widely though not pulling his mouth away from hers. Kara used that moment to lightly nip at his full bottom lip, tugging on it gently and causing him to moan again, this time more animalistic. He arched his hips towards her, his need for contact apparent, and Kara could feel his arousal. She arched back and swirled her hips a little as she pressed herself against him, finally letting go of his lip.

Both panting, they took a break from kissing for a second, their foreheads touching as their hips still pressed against each other. They both grinned like fools, and Kara giggled, causing Mon-El to smile even wider, if that was possible.

“You know.” He said through his breaths, his smile not leaving his face, though his eyebrows knitted as he tried to look stern to punctuate his words. “You could have bitten my lip off.” Kara laughed.

“I could have pulled all your hair out too, and then you’d be bald.” Kara responded, smirking. Mon-El’s eyes widened comically, pulling one hand back to pat at the back of his head. Kara laughed at the exaggerated look of relief he gave her, puffing out his cheeks and exhaling like he was glad he didn’t have a bald patch. “But it’s a good thing you’re you and I don’t have to worry about that with you.” She added, smiling sweetly. Mon-El returned his hand to her hip before encircling her in his arms and pulling her close, her cheek to his heart, and he held her there for a moment before pulling away just a little.

“Yeah, you won’t break me.” He added, tilting his head to the side a little, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“I could try.” She shrugged, grinning and Mon-El shot her a mock-shocked look in response. “But I don’t want you to think it’s the reason I… it has nothing to do with why I like you. But it’s so nice being able to be myself around you. Because you’re right. It’s why I – why I never…” She paused, trying to word it right. “I was too afraid to hurt someone, I would never let myself be so open like I am with you. I see now it just couldn’t work with a guy from Earth. It would never be like this.”

“Because deep down you’re a bit of a freak?” He teased, Kara now adopting an outraged look before laughing and wobbling her head as if she wasn’t disagreeing with him. She strutted towards her couch, her hips swaying as she did, and Mon-El followed right behind like the puppy he was.

“I just like that I can be Super with you.” She responded, coyly, turning towards Mon-El and slowly unbuttoning her shirt from the top down. Mon-El’s jaw fell open.

“Everything that is happening right now is super.” He agreed, his hands reaching forward to part her shirt when she finished, to caress and cup her breasts in the lacy blue push up bra she was wearing. He groaned in admiration as he ran his thumbs over the silky ivory flesh being pushed up over the lace, biting his own lip as he did. Kara arched her back in pleasure, pushing her breasts into his hands. She heard his breath hitch in response and he ran his hands up to her shoulders to push the shirt off and down her arms.

Kara let it fall to the floor where they stood, and then ran her own hands under the bottom of his fitted black tshirt and then up over his tight abs, feeling the hair connecting his belly button to his very aroused and hard member. She ran her hands farther up under his shirt, feeling the sculpted pecks there and briefly getting distracted. She had planned to pull the shirt over his shoulders but without thinking she found herself ripping the shirt off like it was tissue paper. His sudden nakedness on top sending a thrill through her.

Mon-El looked down at himself, his chest bare and his shirt in tatters on the floor. Then he looked back up at Kara, and his gaze turning dark and hungry. He smiled menacingly. “Oh that’s how it’s going to be, is it?” He asked, his deep voice turning husky and reverberating right through Kara’s chest, down and down to where it made her feel desperate and needy.

“Maybe.” She answered, her own smile turning predatory, and then the tension was too much. Their bodies clashed together with force and the lamp on the end table next to them fell over, smashing to the ground but they barely even noticed. Their hands were wildly, greedily touching and feeling the other’s skin. They arched their backs, pushing their bodies together as Mon-El ground himself into Kara and she ground right back. Their kissing was a wild, wet mix of panting and little grunts and groans as they desperately explored every corner of each other’s mouths with their tongues.

And soon, clothes were flying, being torn to shreds because that was quicker than taking them off. First Kara’s skirt, then Mon-El’s pants. They couldn’t take their clothes off fast enough. Kara needed to feel his skin against her skin. Everywhere. Things were escalating quickly, like the heat had been turned up 200, and Kara was feeling ravenous. But then Mon-El stopped, stepped back so that he almost backed into the couch, and held his hands up. He was breathing heavily and his mouth was wet and lips swollen, his hair messy, and he looked just so damn hot, it was all Kara could do to stop long enough to hear whatever he wanted to say.

“Wait, wait.” He panted, a smile creeping over his face as his eyes roamed over her body. She stood there, proudly and unashamed, in the beautiful matching lingerie set she had bought just yesterday, and let him drink her in. He continued to hold up his hands in a halting gesture as his eyes continued to take her in, pausing at her breasts and _lower._ Then he looked back up at her, their eyes meeting, a boyish grin on his face. “I just had to admire, you know, before—“ And without finishing, he reached forward and ripped her bra apart like it was nothing, her breasts bouncing down as they were freed from their confinement. He sucked in air sharply, his eyes widening just a little as he took in their beauty.

Kara gasped, in response, a little shocked but a lot turned on, as she reveled in his stare. And then suddenly greedy for more, she bit her lip and stepped forward, pushing her breasts into him, arching her hips forward, their sexes separated by only a thin strip of lace and Mon-El’s boxers. Then she kissed him deeply before stepping back and narrowing her eyes at him. “That bra was brand new.” She stated, the implication being that there would be some sort of punishment involved.

Mon-El grinned back in a defiant way, understanding her threat. “Do your worst, Supergirl.” He said, shrugging and rolling his shoulders like he did before they would spar. With super speed, she ripped off his boxers and was back to where she stood. Mon-El looked down, his throbbing red cock bouncing between them, then smirked back up at her. “That all you got?” He challenged, and Kara laughed, pushing him hard. In a way she could never push a human. And he was launched backwards, the back of his knees hitting the arm of the couch, his body slamming down onto the cushions and sliding the couch back until it hit the wall. There was a large crack, and the legs were knocked off, the couch crashing down to the floor.

Instead of being hurt, Mon-El laughed as he laid there on the broken but still functional couch on his back, fully naked, and he looked back up at Kara. She was standing in her Supergirl pose, fists on hips, chest puffed out, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of blue lace panties that contrasted her ivory skin beautifully. She looked strong and confident, and she was. And looking down at the man she wanted, that she needed, she smiled and then hopped on top of him, a knee on either side of his hips. She sat there, straddling him for a moment, smiling down at him, and he couldn’t help himself, he reached up to caress her naked breasts that were so close, and it felt so good she arched her back once again into his touch.

Never one to let him have the last say, she added. “Mon-El, you couldn’t take all I’ve got.” His eyes widened and then darkened.

“Try me.” Was all he said, and she leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers, parting his lips and tasting his sweet tongue with her own. She pressed herself into him, feeling a wetness between her legs as she ground her sex down into him, but the lace was in the way. So reaching down she ripped the blue material herself, causing Mon-El to first moan but then pull back and pout. “I wanted to do that.” He sulked, and Kara laughed and recaptured his mouth.

Now, as she ground herself into him, she felt the slick wetness as his warm cock slid between her slit, rubbing at her sensitive point deliciously. “Too bad.” Was all she said, and she felt him chuckle into her mouth as his hands roamed, cupping her naked behind, then sliding over her skin up to her breasts, like he couldn’t decide what he wanted to touch more.

As they lay there on the broken couch, their make out session become more and more desperate, they began to rock. Up and down, back and forth, their bodies writhed in unison in an increasing need to be connected intimately. Breathing became ragged, soft caresses turned hard, nails scratched at skin that would never, could never break beneath them. Mon-El loved being scratched, Kara found. Whenever she did it he would moan and rut his hips harder into her.

After a while it was too much. “Mon-El, I need you.” Kara breathed between kisses.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He breathed back, reaching up and lifting her with a strength that still surprised her in anyone but herself, and flipped her to her back, rolling on a condom at super speed and positioning himself between her legs. She was sopping wet and ready for him, he tested first by running the warm head of his cock the length of her before placing it just against her opening but not pushing in. He just held it there, waiting, looking at Kara with needy, emotional, lust filled eyes.

Not wanting to wait another second, she pushed forward against him, doing the work herself, and she felt him sink into her in a fullness that briefly satisfied her urge. Soon she would need to start moving, but for now she let her body adjust to his size, stretching in a way she still wasn’t used to but of course didn’t hurt. As she did it, she heard Mon-El groan in ecstasy, and he lowered his forehead to her chest for a moment as he regained his composure.

When he finally looked up at her, his eyes were intense. “I’m still getting used to it, how strong you are.” He said, in awe, and in any other moment the softness of his words would make her blush. But in this moment, she was too focused on her needs. On her attraction and desire for the man across from her. And the knowledge that she didn’t have to hold back? She had never been more turned on in her life.

“Well get used to it, Daxamite.” She grinned, and he threw his head back and groaned before leaning forward to bite at the soft flesh at the base of her neck. And then he started moving. And their bodies found a rhythm, and it was beautiful. He seemed to fill her perfectly. With every thrust Kara felt better but also desired more. Nothing was enough for her at this moment. So she used her power of flight to levitate off the couch, rolling Mon-El off so that he hit the broken couch with a thud and another crack of the wood within. He looked shocked but ravenous for more as he sat up and she lowered herself on top of him

And now, with Kara on top once more, she really let go. Faster and faster she bounced on his cock, bringing herself ever so slowly out of control. She wondered if they would appear to be vibrating to a human eye, because she didn’t know where the sex began and the superpowers finished, they were lost in each other, in the moment. Picture frames and unsecured items fell around the apartment, unnoticed. The couch cracked and groaned beneath them as they began to fall apart together.

And then, finally, she felt herself spiral out of control. “Mon-El!” She moaned, trying to alert him that she was close. He was busy sucking at a breast, his left hand grasping her ass, guiding her as she rose and would slam back down against him, filling her and burying his cock inside her. He was ready to fall apart at a moment’s notice and Kara’s words were his undoing. He threw her off of him, against the other side of the couch, quickly mounting and reentering her. A few more ragged thrusts and Kara was seeing stars, her world spinning around her as she felt the contracting waves of her orgasm threaten to overwhelm her as she felt herself stretch over his now throbbing cock.

He pulsated forward three more times as he let go, his mouth attached to Kara’s as he groaned and breathed his relief into her, all the while Kara was lost on cloud nine, colours dancing before her eyes. A moment later he collapsed down on her with his full weight, not worried about hurting her, and hugged her middle. They lay like that for quite a while, him still inside her, as they tried to come back down from outer space.

Some time later Mon-El lifted his head off Kara’s chest to look her in the eye. They said nothing, just smiled as they reveled in their uninterrupted, beautiful, intense moment. And then Mon-El slid out, leaving Kara feeling empty and saddened, sitting up briefly to remove the used condom. He tied it off and threw it onto a pile of ripped clothes. When he looked up, he seemed to shake off a fog and he looked around, suddenly noticing the mess of Kara’s apartment. Things were fallen and broken all around, and the couch creaked beneath them.

He shot her an apologetic look. “I think we broke your couch.” She laughed in response.

“We can get a new one.” She replied dreamily.

“I like this one though… it’s got memories.” He replied, sadly. Kara smiled at this and pulled him back down to where she lay, his face nestling into the crook of her shoulder and her breast.

“Then we’ll fix it.” She said, decisively, and she felt him nod against her, the bristle of his 5 o’clock shadow tickling her bare skin.

“Tomorrow.” He agreed, his lips brushing against her. “But first…” He started, but this time it was Kara that finished his sentence for him.

“We wake up together.” And she hoped she could keep her promise. Because there was really nothing in the world that Kara wanted more was to wake up with this man beside her. Possibly for the rest of her life. But starting with tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we got through it! LOL I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought below, I'm a little nervous about this so I'd love to hear from you lkl! Comments make me the happiest, and help me justify spending a work day writing smutty fanfiction lmao
> 
> Any prompts you guys have for more can be left in the comments below, or inboxed to me on tumblr at @kelbottumbles


End file.
